


Wish

by kannuki_neru



Category: Maria-sama ga Miteru
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kannuki_neru/pseuds/kannuki_neru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yumi puts her heart into everything she does. Yoshino only puts her heart into one thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

Yoshino giggled. Yumi lost a bet with her again, another one in the long history of their games. 

It was often a ridiculous little thing. Yoshino would say "You surely can't do it," and Yumi would get worked up and fiercely try to prove her wrong. It was endearing how Yumi always put her heart into whatever she did, as if every single thing in life needed complete devotion and attention.

Yoshino patted her head and thought that Yumi was indeed like a kitten. A small one that didn't like straying away yet. 

Yoshino hoped that she would never stray away too far from her. Just like Yumi put her heart into everything she did, Yoshino found herself wishing with all her might that they could continue being like this, together.


End file.
